Dragon Age II
} |supertitle = Juego |name = Dragon Age II |image = Logo-dragonage2.png |px = 270px |desarrollado por = BioWare |publicado por = Electronic Arts |fecha de lanzamiento = 8 de marzo de 2011 (EE.UU) 11 de marzo de 2011 (Europa) |motor = Lycium |modo = 1 jugador |versión = 1.04 (final) 1.05 (final) }} Dragon Age II es la secuela de Dragon Age: Origins desarrollada por BioWare. Fue anunciado para Playstation 3, PC, Xbox 360 el 8 de julio de 2010 y para Mac el 12 de enero de 2011. Fue lanzado el 8 de marzo de 2011 para los EE.UU y planeado para lanzarse el 11 de marzo de 2011 para Europa según BioWare. Un demo fue lanzado el 22 febrero de 2011. El primer trailer CGI,'' "Destiny", fue lanzado el 17 de agosto de 2010. Una secuela, ''Dragon Age: Inquisition fue anunciada por BioWare, el 17 de septiembre de 2012. Trama : Artículo principal: Argumento de Dragon Age II '' Abarca más de una década, ''Dragon Age II traza el ascenso de Hawke al poder en el caos político de Kirkwall. La familia de Hawke huye de la destrucción de Lothering durante la quinta ruina, viajando a las Las Marcas Libres y eventualmente influyendo en el destino de toda Thedas. Hawke se convierte en última instancia, en el Campeón de Kirkwall, envuelto en intrigas que cambiarán el mundo para siempre. La historia de Hawke se enmarca en la narración de Varric Tethras, quien está siendo interrogado por Cassandra Pentaghast - una buscadora de la capilla que quiere la ayuda del Campeón (o un ajuste de cuentas). Personajes Principales *Hawke: El protagonista, un nativo de Ferelden. *Varric Tethras: Un pícaro miembro del Gremio de Comerciantes y un narrador consumado. *Cassandra Pentaghast: Una miembro de los buscadores de la verdad, una facción secreta y poderosa dentro de la capilla Andrastian respondiendo directamente a la Divina en Val Royeaux. Ella secuestra Varric para extraerle información sobre Hawke. *Bethany Hawke: La hermana menor de Hawke, una maga apóstata. *Carver Hawke: El hermano menor de Hawke, un guerrero. *Aveline Vallen: Una soldado en el ejército malogrado del Rey Cailan Theirin durante la quinta ruina, acompaña a la familia de Hawke a Kirkwall. *Anders: un apóstata y ex guarda gris, poseído por un espíritu de la justicia. *Merrill: Una maga Dalishana, la primera custodia de su clan, Marethari. *Isabela: Una capitána pirata de espíritu libre y contrabandista, naufragada y varada en Kirkwall. *Fenris: Un elfo esclavo escapado del Imperio Tevinter, impregnado de tatuajes de lirio por su antiguo maestro. *Meredith Stannard: Caballero Comandante de la Orden Templaría de Kirkwall, la cual se ha vuelto extremadamente poderosa en los últimos años, haciendo de ella sin duda la persona más influyente en Kirkwall. *Orsino: Primer Encantador del Círculo de Hechiceros de Kirkwall, ubicado en la horca. Él es una figura influyente a pesar de la dominación política de los templarios. *El Arishok: Uno de los tres líderes supremos de los Qunari. Después de un naufragio, él y cientos de sus habitantes se refugian en Kirkwall, aparentemente esperando la próxima oportunidad de navegar a casa. *Marlowe Dumar, Vizconde de Kirkwall: Este es oficialmente el más poderoso político en la ciudad-estado, aunque en la práctica Dumar solo tiene autoridad en el sufrimiento de la Orden Templaría. *Gran Clérigo Elthina: La autoridad suprema de la Capilla de las Marcas Libres, ella es una de las personas más respetadas en Kirkwall. *Sebastian Vael: Un iniciado de la capilla de nacimiento real que busca venganza por el asesinato de su familia, los ex gobernantes de Starkhaven.1 1: Requiere Contenido Descargable Personajes Secundarios *Leandra Amell: Madre de la familia de Hawke desde la muerte de su marido Malcolm, ella y sus hijos se ven obligados a huir de Ferelden a su lugar de nacimiento - Kirkwall, donde los padres de Leandra alguna vez tuvieron una finca. *Gamlen Amell: El último señor de los Amells en Kirkwall, el hermano de Leandra jugaba, bebía y violo la fortuna de la familia dejándola así en el olvido. La finca ancestral en la que los Hawkes prevenían llegar se perdió, y Gamlen ahora vive en la miseria de Ciudad baja. *Flemeth: La legendaria y famosa bruja de la espesura. *Petrice: Una miembro entusiasta de la capilla de Kirkwall que intenta expulsar a los Qunari. *Cullen: Enviado a Kirkwall desde Kinloch Hold después de presenciar los horrores de la magia descontrolada, que es ahora el segundo al mando de Caballero Comandante Meredith. *Marethari: La custodia de un clan Dalishano que huyó de Ferelden y ahora ocupa Sundermount, una enorme montaña fuera de Kirkwall. *Thrask: Un templario moderado que intenta ayudar a los magos, con la creencia de que los dos grupos pueden existir en armonía. *Bodahn Feddic: Bien viajero y algo carroñero (para los artículos de muy alta calidad, para ser justos), este comerciante enano viajó con el Guarda y finalmente se estableció en Kirkwall con su hijo Sandal. *Sandal: Hijo adoptivo de Bodahn, un poco aburrido de ingenio, pero muy dotado para "Encantamiento!" *Bartrand Tethras: El hermano mayor de Varric, un príncipe mercader el cual organiza una expedición a los Caminos de las Profundidades. Cameos Siempre que sobrevivan a los eventos de Origins, El Despertar y cualquier otro DLC asociado, algunos personajes de los juegos anteriores pueden hacer cameos en algún momento de Dragon Age II. * Alistair * Zevran Arainai * Sophia Dryden * Fenarel * Bann Teagan Guerrin * Delilah Howe * Nathaniel Howe * Ilen * Junar * Leliana * Maren * Paivel * Pol * Sketch Jugabilidad Características principales thumb|250px|''Dragon Age II'' Jugabilidad *La identidad del protagonista es fija (excepto el género). *Un nuevo estilo narrativo, situado a lo largo de una década. *Una mecánica de combate re-acondicionada que hace énfasis en la singularidad de cada clase. *Gráficos actualizados y un nuevo estilo visual. *Más interacciones cinematográficas y más romances con compañeros. Razas thumb|250px|Arte conceptual de las diferentes razas. Dragon Age II cuenta con una mayor diferencia entre razas. Enanos, Elfos y Qunari todos han sido modificados desde el juego anterior. Guardado de transferencia de archivos : Articulo Principal: Importando partidas guardadas y historias pre-construidas '' ''Dragon Age II permite al jugador importar cualquier partida completada (o casi completa) de Dragon Age: Origins (y guardados de otras campañas adicionales para que estos puedan ser importados). Mientras que los personajes principales son completamente diferentes y distantes, las opciones de el Guarda hechas en Origins se reflejarán en el mundo de Hawke. Las opciones de Dragon Age: Origins - El Despertar, Los Golems de Amgarrak y Caza de Brujas también se importaran (pero ver a continuación, la información puede ser simplemente transferida en caso de aplicabilidad a futuros contenidos/secuelas. El jugador debe importar la partida en una sola cadena de rastreo de todo el camino de vuelta a Origins para importar correctamente todos los datos del juego (es decir, en lugar de transferencias separadas al respectivo DLC). Las partidas de PC y Mac son intercambiables copiando la carpeta del personaje entre \Documents & Settings\Bioware\Dragon Age\Characters\ y ~/Documents/Bioware/Dragon Age/Characters/. Nota: BioWare ha declarado que los paquetes de contenido descargable Retorno a Ostagar, Las crónicas de los engendros tenebrosos, La canción de Leliana, Los Golems de Amgarrak y'' Caza de Brujas ''no tienen señales de la trama que se verifican dentro de Dragon Age II. Inicialmente había varios problemas con las decisiones tomadas en El Despertar y Origins el cual no se importaban correctamente, sobre todo la reaparición de personajes que pueden ser asesinados en Origins y la aparente muerte de Nathaniel en El Despertar si el jugador lo dejó de defender la torre del Alcázar (aunque el epílogo dice que sobrevivió). David Gaider confirmó que Leliana se incluyó deliberadamente, independientemente de su estado de supervivencia en Origins, pero que la "resurrección" de otros personajes eran problemas técnicos. En lugar de importar, los jugadores pueden elegir entre tres historias pre-construidas (derivadas de las numerosas posibilidades de epílogo en Origins): *'"Héroe de Ferelden"': (Estándar) Un joven de una familia noble fue convertido en guarda gris y acabo con la quinta ruina matando al archidemonio y sobreviviendo a ello. Siempre se esforzaba para hacer el bien mayor y puso su amigo Alistair en el trono de Ferelden. *'"La Mártir"': Ferelden siempre recordara a la joven elfa dalishana, la cual mato al quinto Archidemonio. Aunque siempre tuvo razones para ser cínica, sus acciones siempre beneficiaron a los demás. Dejó un reino controlado por Alistair y Anora. *'"Sin compromiso"': Un rudo enano de casta noble fue convertido en guarda gris y no dejaba interponerse a nada entre el y la victoria. Exilió a Alistair y envió a la muerte a Loghain quien mato al Archidemonio. Puso a Anora en el trono de Ferelden. Diálogo [[Archivo:DA_concept_art.PNG|thumb|250px|Arte conceptual de Flemeth de Dragon Age II]] El sistema de diálogo de Origins se sustituye por una rueda de diálogo, similar a los utilizados en la serie Mass Effect de BioWare - una diferencia clave es que en Dragon Age II, pasando el ratón sobre cada opción de diálogo muestra un símbolo que indica el tono de la línea. Por lo general hay al menos tres opciones en la rueda cada vez Hawke tiene la oportunidad de decir algo, nunca menos de dos, y nunca más de seis. Otra característica adicional en contraste con Origins es que el personaje del jugador es totalmente expresivo y poseyendo ahora una voz. La voz del Hawke macho por Nicholas Boulton, y la Hawke hembra por Jo Wyatt. Las relaciones con los compañeros Dragon Age II utiliza un sistema de amistad y rivalidad. Además de desbloquear ventajas y el diálogo sobre la base de "aprobación positiva" (el cual en Origins era limitado), que ofrece la opción de desarrollar una relación intensamente antagónica (pero productiva) con todos y cada uno de los compañeros. (Al igual que en Origins sin embargo, las acciones significativas y desarrollos argumentales pueden provocar que el compañero se sienta atraído hacia Hawke, independientemente de su estado civil. También hay que tener en cuenta que el sistema de rivalidad o amistad no determina el respeto de un compañero hacia Hawke.) Los regalos tendrán sus propios diálogos distintos. Romances Dragon Age II cuenta con romances "para todos los géneros y orientaciones." Los compañeros potenciales son Anders, Fenris , Isabela , Merrill , y (con DLC) Sebastian. Artesanía : Articulo Principal: Artesanía (Dragon Age II) '' En ''Origins, la fabricación de bombas, medicinas, venenos y trampas requerían el aprendizaje recetas y la recolección de los ingredientes en el inventario. En este nuevo sistema, en lugar de llevar componentes con uno, Hawke simplemente necesita descubrir una fuente para cada ingrediente. Por ejemplo, una vez que ha sido encontrado una cepa de raíz elfica, todos los vendedores de artesanía lo tendrán en existencia. El reto es ahora encontrar fuentes para las materias primas, particularmente diferentes cepas de componentes. El sistema ha sido aclamado tan elegante para la exploración gratificante en lugar de el acaparamiento (y la simplificación de inventario en el proceso). Árboles de talentos La progresión lineal de los árboles de talentos de Origins significa que el jugador con frecuencia tuvo que gastar valiosos puntos en los talentos que el jugador nunca tuvo la intención de utilizar con el fin de adquirir el más querido. Los árboles de talentos en Dragon Age II son, bueno, más bien árboles - incluso las redes se asemejan en las pantallas de habilidades - y ofrecen más de una ruta de varias habilidades de cada uno (por ejemplo, mejoras de la capacidad existente se ramifican desde la base de la capacidad dejando abierta una ruta de acceso a una o más habilidades completamente diferentes). Todavía hay restricciones para limitar 'powergaming': el familiar "nivel requerido", y un nuevo aspecto de algunas habilidades es que requieren un mínimo gastado en cualquier otro lugar en el mismo árbol. Tecnología En una entrevista con Joystiq, BioWare VP Greg Zeschuk declaró: "Creo que una de las principales cosas que estamos trabajando en Dragon Age II es la tecnología. Puedo confirmar que estamos haciendo un montón de trabajo en el motor de Dragon Age , y haciendo un montón de cosas para bombearla -. para que sea visualmente muy caliente "Mike Laidlaw también ha confirmado el uso de DirectX 11 para la versión de PC de Dragon Age II. Ediciones *Edición común *Dragon Age II BioWare Signature Edition Demo : Articulo Principal: Demo de Dragon Age II '' El 22 de febrero 2011, un demo fue lanzado. Contenía aproximadamente una hora de juego, llevando a los jugadores a través de todo el prólogo (incluyendo el "reboot" de Varric), además de un segmento en Kirkwall (incorporando Isabela y Leliana) más adelante en el juego. Contenido descargable : ''Articulo Principal: Contenido descargable (Dragon Age II) '' Desbloqueables Los objetos estaran disponibles a través de ciertos eventos *Retrospección ''(disponible en el sitio web oficial de Dragon Age II) *Bastón de Parthalan (disponible con la firma en el newsletter) *Poder de Evra (disponible al jugar Dragon Age Legends en Facebook) *Cinto de trofeos de Evra (disponible al jugar Dragon Age Legends en Facebook) *Aire de confianza (disponible al jugar Dragon Age Legends en Facebook) *Escudo de la familia Ivo (disponible al jugar Dragon Age Legends en Facebook) *Llama azul de Dura (disponible al jugar Dragon Age Legends en Facebook) *Navaja de Hayder (disponible al completar el demo de Dragon Age II) *El león de Orlais (disponible con cualquier pre-orden en tiendas participantes) *Cizalla del Velo (disponible con cualquier pre-orden en tiendas participantes) *Lamento de Lothering (disponible después de 1.000.000 descargas de la demo de Dragon Age II, se alcanzó el 28 de febrero de 2011) *Los lejanos riscos de Kirkwall (disponible después de 1.000.000 descargas de la demo de Dragon Age II, se alcanzó el 28 de febrero de 2011) *De las cosas que no se perdieron (llegó a estar disponible en determinados puestos en la página de Facebook de Dragon Age antes del 04 de marzo 2011, fueron compartidas y alcanzaron 1.000.000 impresiones) *Anillo de los Susurros (disponible a través de la compra de $15 o más de la colección de armas de replica de Dragon Age II de Epic Weapons, o una compra similar de Razer ™) *Botas de los Yermos Gélidos (disponible a registrar tu copia de Dragon Age II) *Armadura de Sangre de Dragón (disponible si se juega antes Dragon Age: Origins o Mass Effect 2) *Armadura de Sir Isaac (disponible para los jugadores que también han jugado Dead Space 2) Adicionales *El príncipe exiliado *El Emporio Negro (DLC) *Legacy *La marca de la asesina Easter Egg : Articulo Principal: Easter Egg (Dragon Age II) '' Requisitos (PC y Mac) '''Requisitos recomendados' *CPU: Intel Core 2 Quad 2.4 GHz o similar *CPU: AMD Phenom II X3 Triple core 2.8 GHz o similar *RAM: 2GB (4 GB Vista y Windows 7) *Video: ATI 3850 512 MB o superior *Video: NVIDIA 8800GTS 512 MB o superior *DirectX 11: ATI 5850 o superior *DirectX 11: NVIDIA 460 o superior Requisitos mínimos *Sistema Operativo: Windows XP 32-bit con SP3 *Sistema Operativo: Windows Vista 32-bit con SP2 *Sistema Operativo: Windows 7 *CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo (o similar) funcionando a 1.8 GHz o superior *CPU: AMD Athlon 64 X2 (o similar) funcionando a 1.8 GHz o superior *RAM: 1 GB (1.5 GB Vista y Windows 7) *Video: Radeon HD 2600 Pro 256 MB *Video: NVIDIA GeForce 7900 GS 256 MB *Unidad de disco: unidad de DVD ROM requerida *Unidad de disco duro: 7 GB *Sonido: Direct X 9.0c Tarjeta de sonido compatible Windows Experience Index: 4.5 Requisitos mínimos para Mac *Sistema Operativo: OS X 10.6.6 Snow Leopard o superior *CPU: 1.86 GHz Intel Core 2 Duo o mejor *RAM: 2 GB o superior *Video: ATI HD2600, NVIDIA 9400, o una tarjeta gráfica mejor con al menos 256 MB dedicado a VRAM *Unidad de disco: unidad de DVD ROM requerida *Unidad de disco duro: 9 GB de espacio en disco duro necesario *Tarjetas de vídeo no soportadas: Intel GMA series, Nvidia serie 7x00, 1x00 series AMD, AMD 2400 Trailers thumb|center|335 px * Rise to Power trailer * Champion Trailer Curiosidades *El título de trabajo para el juego era Dragon Age: Exodus. Todavía se puede encontrar en algunos de los archivos del juego. Esto también fue confirmado por Mark Darrah. Referencias 1. "Frequently asked questions". BioWare. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 2. Chris Priestly Recuperado el 01-12-2011 3. Priestly, Chris. "Dragon Age 2 Demo Announced". Bioware Social Network. 2011-02-03. Recuperado el 2011-02-11. 4. Totilo, Stephen. "Dragon Age II Debut Trailer Looks Slick, Pre-Rendered". Kotaku. 2010-08-17. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 5. [1] 6. "In the house with Dr. Greg Zeschuk". VideoGamer.com. 2010-07-28. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 7. Kelly, Neon. Interview with Dr. Greg Zeschuk. 8. Cork, Jeff. "A look at the Qunari, Evolved". Game Informer. 2010-07-28. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 9. Plunkett, Luke. "Dragon Age 2 Following In Mass Effect's Footsteps". 2010-07-12. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 10. Sims, David. [http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5661161#5663648 "Dragon Age Origins + Awakenings + DLC ---> DA2 Import "]. BioWare Social Network. Recuperado el 2011-01-10. 11. [2] 12. Grabowski, Dakota. "Dragon Age II Hands-on Preview". GameZone.com. 2010-12-20. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 13. 13.0 13.1 Kirby, Mary. "Question on dialogue system". BioWare Social Network. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 14. 14.0 14.1 Kirby, Mary. "Will party approval be done the same way?". BioWare Social Network. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 15. RPG France. Interview with Mike Laidlaw."Preview et Interview exclusives de Dragon Age II". 2010-12-19. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. (Translated by AbouU."The french preview by RPG France". Recuperado el 2011-01-07.) 16. 16.0 16.1 Arendt, Susan. "Preview: What's New in Dragon Age II". The Escapist. 2010-12-20. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 17. pklepek. "BioWare Already Name Dropping Dragon Age 2, Promises Better Visuals". G4tv.com 2010-01-29. Recuperado el 2011-01-07. 18. Barry White. "BioWare: Dragon Age 2 will be equal on all three platforms". news10.net 2011-02-09. Recuperado el 2011-02-10. 19. "Dragon Age 2". Digic Pictures. Recuperado el 2011-01-08. 20. Mark Darrah's Twitter. Enlaces externos *Pagina Oficial Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Dragon Age II Categoría:Artículos del mundo real Categoría:Saga Dragon Age